This proposal details an approach to the total synthesis of the monoterpene sarracenin. In addition to suspected antileukemic activity for the hydrated form, sarracenin may well play a pivotal role as the direct biosynthetic precursor for the terpene portion of the indole alkaloids. The synthetic route described would provide a short and efficient synthesis suitable for the preparation of multigram quantities of "normal" and radiochemically labelled sarracenin.